Drunk enemies do well together
by Kalisca
Summary: Anders wants to get drunk, and Fenris is always watching him. FenrisxAnders. Shonen-Ai.


**Disclaimer : **The characters of Dragon Age II belong to Bioware. I only like to play with them. ^_^

My first Dragon Age OS AND English fic. :3 You might notice English is not my first language, so sorry for all the mistakes, even if one of my friends helped me. Please tell me if you see any and I'll correct them.

Enjoy!

**Drunk enemies do well together**

Another day at the clinic, helping people from Darktown who were coming non-stop with injuries more or less serious. He couldn't have taken a break at all, and when the night came – figurally speaking, daylight almost never came in this part of Kirkwall, he was exhausted. He had promised though to Hawke that he would go to the Hanged Man in the evening. He knew the man was worried about him, he was getting thinner and he wasn't taking care of his appearance. He wasn't taking time for those things anymore, he had to work on his manifesto at night and manage his clinic during the day. Sleep was becoming an option for him, and Justice would wake him after a few hours of sleep if he hadn't worked on the Mage issue…

He was sometimes asking himself why he accepted to be the host of a spirit. He was missing the old Anders, Anders the Warden. He was much more free back then, he could escape the Circle when he wanted, at least. Now Justice was always whispering to him, in the back of his head.

He was slowly becoming crazy, he knew it.

He made his way to the Hanged Man, trying to ignore Justice who was almost screaming to him to return working on their manifesto. He was getting drunk, that's for sure. No way he was bearing this thing all night, and he knew for a fact that their connection would get fuzzier with some of piss-tasting ale in his veins.

"Look what we have here.'' He heard Varric before seeing him. There were a lot of people tonight. "Didn't think you'd come, Blondie."

"You just can't say no to Hawke when he uses his puppy-eyes technique." He half-joked, happy to see the dwarf after a few weeks.

"You can go upstairs, everybody is already there. Want some good ale?"

After accepting and thanking Varric, he walked up to the dwarf's room, wondering who "everybody" included exactly. Oh well, he wouldn't back off now, and he would enjoy this night.

He was relieved to see Hawke at their table, he was the only one he really knew among their group, if we could call it that. Merrill was installed at her right. He didn't hate her, but she was a blood mage, and he would never understand why she kept using that kind of magic. There were also Isabella, Sebastian and… Fenris.

The elf was looking at him with his big, green eyes, his beautiful face showing no emotions, and Anders felt a nervous pang in his stomach. Ignoring it, he sat down between Isabella and Merrill, greeting them.

"The mighty has finally decided to pay us a visit, didn't he?" Isabela said, her smile telling the mage she was already tipsy.

"The mighty? What have you been drinking, Isabela?" Anders chuckled.

"Nothing not to be able to tell whether a man is handsome or not, and if Justice would let me, I'd love to get my hands on your…"

"Isabella, Blondie has just arrived, give him a break." Varric rescued him by putting a mug before him.

He jumped on the drink to save himself the task of answering. The pirate was always making comments on everybody anyway, and she must had have every men and women of the Blooming Rose _and _of the Pearl already.

"He had almost a month of break, I think it's time he loses a bit of money on a game of Wicked Grace."

To that, Anders laughed. He truly had missed the Rivaini. He had time to gulp down his first mug of the cheap mead, and as they finished their first game of cards, he was already at his third one.

He couldn't help but feel uneasy near the broody elf. He kept giving him side glances while playing with them, saying a few words here and there. The apostate thought about everything he could have done to make Fenris mad at him _again_, but he really couldn't think of anything this time. Oh well, he didn't need anyone or anything to be angry, and the blonde was beginning to be a bit too much tipsy to really care.

"And the man told her 'You won't need any clothes for this evening, if you know what I mean'".

Sebastian looked mortified, but Hawke, Anders and Isabela were half spread on the table, laughing their ass off. The cards had been forgotten long ago, even the pirate wasn't able to understand the rules of the game anymore (even if she had time to win more rounds that Anders would have liked).

"But why wouldn't she need her clothes? ... Am I missing something dirty again?" And here was sweet, naive Merrill.

He patted absently her hand, still laughing, but his smile faded when he noticed the way Fenris was openly looking at him. He seemed furious.._._ and conflicted?That was it, Anders snapped.

"What is it again, elf? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Like he thought, the white-headed warrior didn't reply. Instead, he lowered his gaze on his glass of wine, but looked as pissed as before.

"Spill it, you knife-ear." The mage was truly mad, blue flames were running on the back of his hands. The alcohol wasn't helping, and he really couldn't take it anymore. It had been weeks since he hadn't seen any of them, but he had noticed the way Fenris seemed to be always there when he was out of his clinic, always watching him.

"Anders, maybe you should-…" Hawke began, but was interrupted.

"I should what? Say nothing with the way he looks at me?" The apostate snarled. "I know you think I'm an abomination, admit it would be your greatest pleasure to tell people you were right. At least I'm not the one who lives with corpses in his living room."

Merrill was looking at him with pity in her big, green eyes, so much like Fenris'. Hawke and Sebastian both seemed horrified. The concerned elf tsked and seemed to have something to say, but he got up, strapping his staff to his back.

"I'm out of here, I really can't stand him anymore." And so, he was off the Hanged Man. He didn't know how he managed his way back to his clinic, but he was too deep in dark thoughts to notice.

He neither noticed that he was being followed until a hand slammed shut the door of his home that he unlocked after having searched his keys for five minutes. Growling, he turned his head to meet the green gaze of a well-known elf.

"Maker's breath, what do _you_ want? I want to go to sleep." He tried to remove Fenris' hand from the door but failed, and he realized he was stuck against it with the warrior's arms at each side of him.

"Do you know how many times I called your name, mage?" Fenris growled, his white hair hiding one of his eyes when he approached him even more, their body almost touching.

Anders felt a shiver going up his spine despite him, but he scoffed at what the other said. "Maybe because I didn't want to talk to you. Get off me."

"Not before you hear what I have to say." The handsome elf replied, looking serious.

After a bit of struggle, the mage stilled.

"Fine, but I'm drunk and probably won't remember any of it tomorrow… Or later, more likely."

Fenris seemed to ignore his last comment, as he released him and took a step back. Now that he thought about it, the elf was probably as drunk as him.

"I am... sorry, for my behavior at the Hanged Man... I observed you, over those past few weeks, because I thought your disappearance were only part of a plan with that spirit of yours. I… I noticed how you take care of many people in need, how you are so generous to the point of draining yourself of lyrium with almost no sleep. You are not an abomination, for that I am now sure." While talking, Fenris had begun to pace, and it was making Anders a bit dizzy.

"Thanks, I… guess." He wasn't so sure about where the ex-slave was going with that speech. "Now, it's not that I don't feel flattered with that new respect of yours, but I really need to take a piss."

That seemed to anger Fenris, as Anders found himself once again pinned to the wall with a glowing elf against him.

"You don't get it, do you? Why do you think I was watching you tonight?"

"Because you… Well, I don't know, if you say you don't hate me anymore. Maybe because of my gorgeous looks?"

He was half-joking, but didn't expect Fenris to look that serious. "Maybe, and when I saw you touching the blood mage…" He sighed. His marks stopped glowing as he continued without releasing him. "With my hate decreasing for you, I also noticed how skinny you were looking, how little you were eating. It worries me, and ale isn't good in a empty stomach."

"Woh woh there!" Anders raised both his hands, not sure about what he just heard. "Since when did you become my mother? Andraste's tits, could we speak of that another time? I feel like puking right now, not being pampered."

Fenris frowned. "Fine, but I won't drop the subject next time." He sighed quietly again, and his warm breath touched Anders' cheek, making him realize how close they were. The slightly smaller warrior seemed to notice it as well, and his gaze dropped on his lips. The blonde gulped, warmth pooling in his stomach.

He couldn't help it, he kissed that damn elf he wanted since he first saw him. He groaned unconsciously against his lips, delighted of their plumpness and their softness. The kiss ended far too quickly for him, and he reopened his eyes when he heard the other chuckle. He cleared his throat, not knowing where to look after what he had just done.

He was astounded when Fenris pressed once again their mouth together, his full lips moving in a sinfully good way against his. He didn't have time to reply to the kiss that Fenris made some distance between them, and he was aware that he was panting, which only made the elf grin at him.

Without further words, Fenris' tight ass got presented to him as he began to gracefully walk away. He was going back to his mansion. Anders regained his senses enough to yell.

"What? You're going to leave after kissing me back, and that's it? No cuddle?"

Only Fenris' chuckle answered him.

**End**

Yeah~! Fenris and Anders are a really interesting pairing to write on, because they are so much opposite, and there's so much stuff (fluff/smut :3) to write on them.

Please leave me a comment, it would make my day happier and fluffier and… and yaoi-er? XD

Take care and try not to brood as much as Fenris (or at least, do it as handsomely as him) or destroy any Chantry. ^_^

Kalisca x


End file.
